


constructive criticism

by GalileoSunshine



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, constructive criticism not welcome, this is just a joke ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/pseuds/GalileoSunshine
Summary: Riko tries to write fanfic. (This is not a serious fic at all)





	constructive criticism

 

"oh Chika- _kun_ I love you and your beautiful violet eyes and your orange hair. Theyre like the sunset, so warm and comforting" Riko said to Chika-kun, showing her love and affection for her. "They make me collapse into a world of happinesss."

"Oh Riko-chan you flatter me too much as it is YOU are the one who has such beautiful eyes and long luxurious hair, you are so oh beautiful." Chika said in her _deep and macho voice_.

"I love you chika-kun!! KABEDON MEEE!!" Riko was pushed into the wall by Chika's large muscle arms and their delicious pulsating veins.

"I love you too, Riko-chan!" Chika leaned in and kissed Riko.

And so they lived happily ever after. The End.

~

"Sooo any feed back on my fanfiction, You-chan?" Riko asked while fiddling her thumbs hopping that You would like it. You closed her eyes and inhaled with her hands nearing her mouth.

She then exhaled, "Riko-chan do you take constructive criticism?" You asked politely making sure Riko was okay with it before unleashing her storm .

"Yea-" Riko tried to say but was cut off.

"It 'effing sucks, Riko. It sucks." You said utterly obliterating Riko into the next realm. And she was being completely honest.

"Well that wasnt constructive at all!!" Riko said offended.

**Author's Note:**

> by: a drunk and sleep deprived friend who doesn't want to be credited
> 
> Congrats to Ckrk for their 200th fic on AO3!!! LOL


End file.
